disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disney' Villains defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. Animated Features Canon Villains Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-9793.jpg|Monstro's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5572.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6909.jpg|Clowns' defeat dumbo_534.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Song-disneyscreencaps com-8820.jpg|Brer Fox and Brer Bear's defeat Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death fun_fancy_free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and his gangs' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8104.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (1st film) alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8227.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-7676.jpg|Rat's death Lady and Tramp dogcatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3858.jpg|Pike's defeat sword-disneyscreencaps_com-5219.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8746-1-.jpg|Sir Ector's despair Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8761-1-.jpg|Sir Kay's despair Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg|Bees' defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat fox-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #1 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #2 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death blackcauldron665.jpg|Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's defeat and later, death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|Felicia's defeat gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7704.jpg|Fidget's defeat Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7131.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7151.jpg|DeSoto's death Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-8405.jpg|Ursula's death Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8954.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's defeat and later death (1st film) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-8018.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 2 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 3 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 4 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 5 hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 6 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 7 Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's death Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's death hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-9714.jpg|Hades' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat dorfe15.jpg|Shan Yu's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 1 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 2 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 3 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 4 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 5 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 7 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 8 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 9 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|John Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperorsnewgroove688.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9213-1-.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Commander Rourke's death liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's despair home-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 471.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy's despair robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-8558.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-disneyscreencaps_com-9585.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tumblr_lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 11.41.43 PM.png|Taffyta's despair Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat Pixar Villains Sidd Philips.jpg|Sid Philips' defeat toystory-disneyscreencaps_com-8412.jpg|Scud's defeat bug-disneyscreencaps_com-8856.jpg|Hopper's grasshopper's defeat # 1 bug-disneyscreencaps.com-9436.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat Bl 058HopperFood.jpg|Hopper's death elevator.jpg|Zurg's defeat toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9048.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat 200px-Toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9848.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|The Anglerfish's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8323.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 1 findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 2 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-10935.jpg|Dr. Philip Sherman's despair Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12092.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Syndrome_Dies.jpg|Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat Impound-Tar.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat rata-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat walle-disneyscreencaps_com-8716.jpg|GO-4's death walle-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|AUTO's death up-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg|Alpha's defeat up-disneyscreencaps_com-9207.jpg|Beta and Gamma's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death 200px-Tony_Trihull_DIES!.jpg|Tony Trihull's death 200px-Grem_and_Acer_Beatup.jpg|Grem and Acer's death cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-10249.jpg|Professor Z's defeat 200px-J._Curby_Grem_Defeated.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat 200px-Vladimar_Arrested.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat 200px-Ivan_PUNCH!.jpg|Ivan's defeat 200px-Tubbs_Pacer_Sprayed_Painted.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat 200px-Victor_Hugo_Left_Behind.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Mordudeath.jpg|Mor'du's death 489px-Randall_boggs.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair. Johnny J. Worthington's defeat.png|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Watch Toy Story of Terror (2013) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Ron the Manager's defeat Animated Sequel Villains (1994-2008) Live-Action Villains Digimon Villains (Crossover) Devimon death.png|Devimon's death (Episode 13 from Digimon Adventure) Animated TV Show Villains Disney Junior Villains Disney Channel Original Movies Villains Other Animated Film Villains Video Game Villains Computer Games Villains Comic Villains Broadway Musical Villains Theme Park Villains Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries